


Me and You

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I saw a fic like this, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: Mickey and Ian get into a serious accident. That's it.





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I read a fic like this a little while ago but I forgot what it was called and the author. Mine is gonna be a little different though. If you know the fic I'm talning about , comment it. Thanks for reading.

Mickey and Ian were on their way to go school shopping since Yev would be starting first grade soon.

"I really don't know why Svetlana's lazy ass couldn't do it." Mickey complained while getting dressed.

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because , Mickey you should be involved in his life more." Ian feels like he says for the 10th time today.

"Yeah , yeah what the fuck ever." Ian rolled his eyes again. He knew Mickey was actually excited to be doing this for Yev.

They finally got to the car and drove off. They were at a stop sign and Ian looked both ways before continuing.

When he started to drive he saw a huge truck come out of seemingly nowhere and was coming straight for Ian's side. He tried to speed up but it was too late.

Everything went in slow motion from there. He sees Mickey unbuckle his seat belt in a swift motion , and he jumps on top of Ian to shield him as much as he can. Mickey gave him a sad smile before the truck crashed straight into the vehicle.

 

When Ian woke up , he had to strain his eyes because of the bright lights. His back was in horrible pain and he had a pounding headache. He couldn't move his legs and looked down to see 2 leg casts. He looked over at his arm and saw an IV plugged in. He looked up and saw Lip sitting beside him reading a book. When lip heard the movements he looked up.

 

"Ian , thank god you're awake." Ian just looked at lip.

"What happened. Where's Mickey?" His voice sounded raspy and it hurt to talk. He tried to sit up but lip pushed him gently back down.

"Whoa calm down. How are you feeling? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

Ian shook his head and said "Where's Mickey?"

Lips expression immediately saddened.

"Ugh..."

"Lip. Where is Mickey?" Ian was getting worried now.

"You know you guys were in a car accident. And when the truck was coming , Mickey tried to shield you. But in doing so , he was way worse than you. He just got out of surgery but..." Lip sighed and dared to look at Ian , "They don't know if he's gonna make it."

That's the last thing he heard before everything went black again.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'm gonna make this like 3 chapters. Follow me on tumblr and request for prompts. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mickeysfine


End file.
